


And So It Begins...

by sadieHD



Series: Rossi's Camera Roll [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Team as Family, fuck how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieHD/pseuds/sadieHD
Summary: David Rossi was only too familiar with Jason Gideon's habit of hoarding pictures. This is the first time he's ever truly felt grateful for his friend's obsession.





	And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> [here' the pic the fic is based off of](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6b/09/a8/6b09a848bfdf6ebd648cdcfca2f2c2ae--criminal-minds-funny-scene.jpg)

Rossi groaned as he rifled through his drawers. There was no way he could have misplaced it- he never misplaced anything. He just forgot where it was. It had to be here. A two thousand dollar bottle of South African whiskey didn’t just grow two legs and walk off, right? He continued foraging. Right?

His return was still fairly recent, so he hadn’t had time to go and organize every nook and cranny yet. Maybe he stuffed it in one of the drawers he hadn’t gotten around to yet; that would make sense, especially if he was trying to hide it from Strauss. He grimaced as he went to open the cabinet on the far wall- not all of his predecessor’s things had been cleared out, and Jason wasn’t exactly known for being a neat freak. Quite the opposite, in fact. As he pulled open the drawer dozens of papers flew out, free at last from the overstuffed, overcrowded, currently overflowing prison. Rossi cursed as he bent over to pick up the mess. 

He raised his eyebrows with interest as he gathered up the papers; they had the cool, smooth feel of pictures. Curious as to what bizarre batch of photos his old friend had hoarded, he sat cross-legged on the ground and turned them over. 

At first it merely seemed like his regular stash of collected crime photos: some of the victim, some of the families, some of the would-be victims he had saved. Rossi couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he neatly stacked them in an organized fashion, reminiscing fondly on the kindly people they’d met back in the old days. 

He frowned as he noticed a distinct photo that wasn’t nearly as aged as much as the others. As he turned it over, the only thing that stopped him from laughing out loud was the indignity of cackling wildly on the floor in the middle of his office at whatever cursed time of night it currently was. (Normally, he wouldn’t mind, but there were still agents wandering the bullpen. Working! At this ungodly hour! Can you even imagine?) It was a picture of Hotch, Jason, Dr. Reid, and the agent who had preceded Prentiss. Greenaway, was it? The four of them had their weapons drawn and were making comically exaggerated facial expressions. 

With a huff of gratitude for his absent friend, Rossi wondered how Jason had managed to get the four of them to act so uncharacteristically silly, much less how he got a picture of it. He smiled to himself. It didn’t matter. He’d make it his life's mission to continue his friend’s good work. Rossi swore he’d take as many ridiculous pictures of the BAU family as possible.


End file.
